Generally in hospitals, nursing homes and like institutions, when an individual is interconnected to an intravenous bottle, the bottle is attached to a conventional mobile IV support stand. When it becomes necessary to move the patient from one location to another, normally the patient transport means is in the form of a wheelchair, gurney or hospital bed. Usually the patient is required to grasp the IV stand pole while being pushed down a long hallway by a hospital attendant. At other times, it is necessary for the medical technician to both push the patient transport means and maneuver the IV stand. Of course, either procedure is awkward and inefficient. Also, since health care facilities have far fewer IV stands than wheelchairs, beds, etc., it is impractical to permanently affix an IV stand to each and every patient transport means. Therefore, it is necessary to be able to quickly disconnect an IV stand from one transport means and reconnect it to another.